


froyo

by goldenred



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Babies, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Blush - Freeform, Blushing, First Date, Fluff, Fluffy, Froyo, Frozen Yogurt, Gay Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere Loves Michael Mell, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Michael Mell - Freeform, Michael Mell Loves Jeremy Heere, Staring, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, date, frozen yogurt date, he just Stares, jeremy heere - Freeform, maybe not that fluffy but you get the idea, michael just keeps staring at things, seriously thats like half of this, short fic, so much blush, they are blushy boys, they r so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenred/pseuds/goldenred
Summary: michael and jeremy go to a frozen yogurt place for their first official date.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	froyo

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread

jeremy sat across the table from him, they were in a small frozen yogurt shop which they planned to go to for their first real date. he stuck the spoon in his mouth, the taste of his chocolate frozen yogurt making him nearly fall in love with the place, but there was no room in his heart for another love of his life, michael had already filled up the space.

“god, this is amazing.” 

michael watched jeremy, his eyes casually flickering from jeremy’s lips, to his eyes, to every freckly on his face. casual, right? you’d be wrong. his face heated up at every glance, the face of the cute boy in front of him acting as if the yogurt was the greatest thing he’d ever had in his entire life was too cute for him to handle. 

michael was taking slow spoonfuls of his own froyo, he was content with watching jeremy enjoy his. he loved the way jeremy’s eyes widened with each taste, as if he’d tasted it for the first time all over again. it was adorable. 

“michael? you okay over there?” jeremy laughed at little at michaels blushed cheeks, and how he had been very focused on him. michael snapped out of his jeremy-trance, seeing the paler boy smiling at him, which made his cheeks turn a darker shade of pink.

“you—“ michael sighed loudly and moved his frozen yogurt to the side so he could press his face into the table just behind his arms and hide his heated face. 

“i what?” jeremy stuck another spoonful of yogurt into his mouth. 

“you’re just too adorable. please stop it before i explode.” michaels voice was muffled by his arms and the table. jeremy laughed at him more than before, almost spitting the spoon that was still half in his mouth out. michael buried his face further into his arms.

“aww, is my micha getting all blushy because of me?” jeremy cooed, still slightly laughing at michael. michael groaned, making sure it was loud and that jeremy could hear it, which caused an eruption of giggles from jeremy. 

“quit making fun of me. i can and will break up with you.” michael threatened, clearly just playing.

“you wouldnt dare.” jeremy huffed, giggles still at the back of his throat. 

“you’re right, because unfortunately, i am very in love with you.” michael mumbled. jeremy could barely hear him. 

michael took a couple of breaths before lifting his head, his face still a light pink. pretending like nothing happened, michael took a spoonful of his yogurt and shoved it in his mouth. he looked out the window beside them, many cars passed on the busy street. the sun was just hours from setting, which meant the froyo place was closing soon. he checked his phone, 7:23pm; they would be closing in a half an hour. they’d be gone by then.

he stared out the window for a while, subconsciously eating his froyo as he now focused on the trees outside. 

“whatcha lookin’ at?” jeremy asked, trying to follow michaels gave to see what michael was staring at this time, but failing.

“just the trees.” michael rested his head on his hand, smooshing his cheek up. jeremy noted how cute michael looked.

“i love how you focus on small things like that, it’s interesting.” jeremy’s voice was soft as he shifted his vision from michael back to the window.

“cant help it, the world is so fascinating.” michael turned his head and looked back at jeremy, jeremy noticed out of the corner of his eye and turned to face michael. “i like staring at you the most, though. you’re the most fascinating.” michaels lips tugged into a small smile.

jeremy felt his cheeks turn into an oven. “dont do this to me, micha.” he threatened out of embarrassment. he wasnt one to take compliments, even if they were small.

“sorry jere, i gotta, you’re even cuter when you blush.” jeremy groaned and hid his face behind his hands, knowing with his pale skin his face was probably bright red. michael reached over and tried to pull his hands away. “ _stop_ , i wanna see your face.” he whined, extending the ‘o’ in ‘stop’.

“no, you’ve lost all seeing-jeremy’s-face privileges.” jeremy kept his hands on his face. michael huffed, giving up with trying to pull his hands away and folding his arms. after a moment, jeremy laughed at him. “you are an actual child.” he said, removing his hands.

“says the one who wanted to go to a frozen yogurt place for our first date.” michaels arms dropped and he smirked.

“its delicious and i do not regret a thing!” he defended and finished off what was left of his froyo. michael had already finished his. 

“you’re right.” michael sighed in defeat before standing up, followed by jeremy. 

they left the shop after saying a quick ‘thanks’ to the workers, stealing kisses as they walked the short distance to michaels parked car. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this bcus i really wanted froyo LMAO


End file.
